End of The Beginning
by Chunt69
Summary: Shortish Fic. Lets just say it Wraps things up.. Very sweet and please review...


This Story isn't written by me... Its written by a friend... Please review and NO FLAMES! I will pass on all reviews to the Hurricaine!!!  
  
As it starts we see are shown where everyone is living and what has happened to them. We are taken to the outside of the new watchers council, inside there is a long table with three men with suits on telling someone to come in, the door opens and in walks Giles he is asked to take a seat at the end of the table.  
  
Man in suit #1: we have gone over the list of applicants and we have decided that you would be perfect for the job.  
  
Giles: (slightly smiling) thank you this is a real privilege.  
  
Man in suit #2: well it will be good working for you (Giles gets up and walks over and shakes their hands and walks out).  
  
Man in suit #1: I think we have made the right choice.  
  
Man in suit #3: (nods) yes I think he will be great as the new leader of the watchers council.  
  
We are then shown at a new version of the magic box, inside we see a customer taking something off of a shelf and walk over to the till, Andrew is serving the camera then moves round to the back of the shops and we see some of the potentials stacking shelf's at the back of the shop and next to them is a table with vi, Rona, Shannon and colleen sat at it.  
  
We then see a car travelling down a long high way and the camera zoomed in to the drivers seat and it showed the driver was xander, and in the back was willow and Kennedy they were heading towards LA. On the way back from their search for any potentials but there search ended up empty.  
  
Kennedy: I still can't believe that we couldn't find any more potentials/slayers  
  
xander: yeah it was as if they disappeared from the face of the earth.  
  
Willow: wonder how Buffy and dawn is getting on in, I hope there having better luck in Europe than we had over here (she looks sad and bows her head).  
  
Kennedy: (moves towards willow and puts her arm round her as if she was to comfort her) don't beat your self up about it you tried your best with the magic.  
  
Cameras pans out and suddenly were in a prison, it slowly moves across a load of cells and in the middle one is faith (after they destroyed Sunnydale and the hellmouth she chose to take the rap for what she did in the past, a prison officer unlocked the door)  
  
Prison officer: collect your things your moving out of here, you just finished your sentence.  
  
Faith: hey that's great you, must be someone out there who likes me.  
  
Faith grabs a bag with some clothes in it and follows the prison officer, as there walking down the stairs the camera zooms in at another prison officer walking out with another women, as the women is about to turn around she grabs a bag and we see that it is a dark haired women she turns round and it is none other than Drusilla.  
  
Faith is walking out and the guard shouts to her,  
  
Prison guard: make sure you don't come back now ya hear.  
  
Faith: darn straight.  
  
She starts to walk down the street and a car pulls up with tinted windows she walks over to see who it is and the driver puts the window down and it is wood.  
  
Faith: hey you got room in there for an ex con like me (starts laughing)  
  
Wood: hop in Giles sent me because there is trouble again.  
  
We are shown back at the magic box and Giles, Andrew and the potentials are stood around waiting for faith and wood to arrive, above where they were was a big banner saying "welcome back faith", they came in and everyone runs over and starts to hug faith.  
  
Faith: hey great to see you too but give a girl some room but I need some rest yo.  
  
Giles: it's good to see you back; we might need your help (looks at faith then at wood).  
  
Faith: yeah no probs just give me the run down robin said that troubles brewing.  
  
The camera shows angel, Gunn and spike travelling down a country road in a European country (by the looks of it could be France); they pull up at an old farmhouse. They went up to the door and it was open, they ventured in side to see anybody in but the house was empty but it looked like it had recently used.  
  
Spike: hey angel looks like good old Wesley wasn't as reliable as you make out, thought he said that illyra was heading this way.  
  
Angel (giving spike a really bad look): shut up spike.  
  
Gunn: hey I don't want to be the one to agree with Blondie bear but I think he might have a point, how do we know that he isn't trying to put us off the scent.  
  
Angel: we don't know anything but we need to track her down because there might be a chance that we could bring Fred back.  
  
Spike: how do you expect to do that?  
  
Angel: I have had news that Buffy is staying somewhere nearby, I think it's a small cottage called the chatue Rivera or something like that.  
  
Gunn: oh ok, I think I've heard of that place it's just up the road from here.  
  
Spike: sounds good to me, bet Buffy will be pleased to see me.  
  
They get back into the car and travel towards the countryside in search where Buffy is staying. They finally get there and it is a small village near to the centre of France, they knock the door and the door opens and dawn appears.  
  
Dawn: hey guys what brings you to France?  
  
Angel: have you seen Buffy we really need her help.  
  
Dawn: she's just gone out she will be back in an hour ok.  
  
They wait at the house for Buffy to return, angel and Gunn sit on the couch whilst spike paced the floor dawn came in and poured Gunn some tea, after an hour or so Buffy returned at the house she walked in and was totally surprised to see angel and spike.  
  
Buffy: hi thanks for all the warnings if I knew we were having company I would have done something that you do when you know company's coming.  
  
Angel: we've had some trouble and need your help.  
  
Buffy: and there was me thinking that not being the only chosen one anymore meant something, ok what's the trouble.  
  
Gunn: Fred has been taking over by an ancient god, an old one if you will  
  
Dawn (looking confused): what the hell is an old one?  
  
Gunn: it is an ancient demon that walked the earth before man.  
  
Buffy: have I faced anything like this before?  
  
Spike: don't remember huh, you have faced loads.  
  
Buffy: ohhhh let me guess the master, the mayor and glory any others.  
  
Angel: pretty much  
  
Buffy: ok im in how do I kick her ass  
  
Angel: suite up and follow me  
  
Buffy and dawn get in the car with spike, angel and Gunn and headed to the airport, they caught a plane heading to LA.  
  
Back at wolfram & hart Lorne, harmony and Wesley are talking.  
  
Harmony: do you think Buffy will help angel.  
  
Wesley: let's just hope she does we need all the help we can.  
  
Lorne: listen up sweet cheeks if she doesn't accept were up a very big creek with no traces of a paddle.  
  
Harmony: ok what he just said was funny and im not usually the one to be serious but this is serious.  
  
Mean while somewhere in LA. Is a dark Room and suddenly some candles become alight and on the floor a big pentagram has been painted on the floor, and three age old vampire walk in (they are similar to kakistos because they have cloved hands) with hoods on carrying a girl who has been drained of some blood.  
  
Old vampire #2: do you think she will be good for the prophecy  
  
Old vampire #1: he will receive his just rewards.  
  
Old vampire #3: just make sure this works ok, we need him to rise  
  
Willow gets a call from Buffy and is told for her and all the gang to go to the wolfram & hart offices and to wait for them to get there, so willow, xander and Kennedy go back to the magic box and inform the rest of the gang to come with them. Spike, Buffy, dawn, Gunn and angel arrive back at wolfram & hart but spike goes out for a drink. He is waiting at a bar for a drink until he sees Drusilla come up to him.  
  
Spike: what brings you to these parts?  
  
Drusilla: looking for you, had some news for you  
  
Spike: ok let's hear it then  
  
Drusilla: ok then I've heard that there is a little prophecy where a big nasty ol' demon is bought to life  
  
Spike: why are you telling me this on account of you being evil and all  
  
Drusilla: baby's been a good girl and got her self a soul  
  
Spike: really tell me more about this proph...... (Drusilla leaves before he could finish)  
  
Spike runs after her and she takes him to the apartment where the vampires were with the girl she runs in and he follows, the vampires are trying to a ritual to bring forth an old one but before they can finish it spike and Drusilla start to fight them, spike dusts one of the vamps by chopping his head off with a sword, Drusilla lunges at the next but he doges it he hits her across the room which spike go for him, whilst this is going on the last vampire is finishing the ritual which brings the old one back from hell, it is a huge sharped teeth demon with horns the vampire kneels down before him but he rips him apart, he grabs at Drusilla but the slight touch of her is like a vampire in sunlight it burns him, so he lets go she is confused and then she notices a book on the floor and it states that the only way to send this demon back to hell is the touch of a vampire with a soul (but also means she dies) so she helps spike dust the other vamp she says good bye and grabs hold of the demon and he burns to a crisp, spike realises what is going to happen...  
  
Spike: Drusilla nooooooooo  
  
Drusilla: its ok I just wanted to do my bit  
  
Spike: you are a true hero  
  
Drusilla: thank you, oh and before I die that good news I had for u was that illyra holds the key to the shanshu prophecy, god bye spike I will never forget you (should turns to dust in his arms)  
  
Spike: noooooooo (crying)  
  
He joins up with the rest of the gang to tell them about what happened, faith gets up and goes to walk out and then turns around.  
  
Faith: im going clubbing anyone with me.  
  
Dawn: buffy can I go too  
  
Buffy: no I don't know cant risk you being my sister and all  
  
Lorne: don't sweat the big stuff, ill go too  
  
Wood: we will take good care of her  
  
Dawn: plzzzz buffy let me go  
  
Faith: come on b let a girl have some fun  
  
Buffy: uh I don't know...  
  
xander: I think she should go buffy she can take good care of her self and is not stupid enough... well lets just say she can take good care of her self  
  
Andrew: way cool can I go too please  
  
Giles: no you have training to do if you want to be a watcher  
  
Andrew: no fair I wanna go  
  
Wesley: I think Giles is right, becoming a watcher is hard and consists of lots of training  
  
Xander: did I just hear Wesley right, I think he said that he agrees with Giles (looks around for laughs but gets evil looks from everyone)  
  
Kennedy (to willow): im going how about you  
  
Willow: umm I don't know  
  
Angel: sorry willow we need you here to help with the illyra problem  
  
Faith: well im going now  
  
Faith walks out and wood, Kennedy, Lorne, vi and Rona follow after her, dawn gets up and goes to walk out too.  
  
Buffy: where do you think your going I never said you could go  
  
Dawn: please  
  
Spike: bugger this  
  
Spike walks out  
  
Angel: buffy I think you should let her go its been a long day  
  
Buffy: ok dawn go then but be careful  
  
Dawn runs out to catch up with the rest of the gang, whilst there at the club wood goes and gets a table and they all sit down. After a while they all go over and dance but dawn stays at the table, a mysterious boy walks in and catches her eye, he walks over to her and starts to talk to her  
  
Jake: hi  
  
Dawn: hey  
  
Jake: do you want a drink  
  
Dawn: na im good  
  
Jake: my names Jake what's yours  
  
Dawn: im dawn  
  
Jake: do you want to dance  
  
Dawn: ok  
  
Jake and dawn go to dance, after a while Jake whispers something into her ear and they walk out of the club, we then see them in a room and they get into a bed and have sex, after words Jake walks out laughing and we see that a demon has entered dawns body, it leaves her body and it looks like it is about to kill her but the door slams open. She looks over and in walks a load of initiative soldiers with guns, they shoot at the demon but it doges the bullets, the leading solider takes of his mask and it is riley, they kill the demon and go to move out.  
  
Dawn: hey riley wait  
  
Riley: what you want kid  
  
Dawn: Please don't tell buffy about what happened  
  
Riley: ok but I need you to show me where I can find her I have something she could use  
  
So dawn and riley go to wolfram & hart and meet up with the ever increasing scoobie gang  
  
Buffy: where were you last night dawn faith and the others said that they couldn't find you  
  
Dawn: um... err.. um...  
  
Riley: she was with me  
  
Buffy: oh hi I didn't see you there  
  
Angel: what brings you to LA?  
  
The initiative have something that can help with your illyra problem, its information about a prophecy  
  
Wesley: is it the shanshu prophecy  
  
Riley: yeah that's the one  
  
Buffy: what your back on the soldier scene  
  
Riley: yeah im in charge of it now  
  
Spike: well come on then what is the information  
  
Riley: well the only way to defeat illyra is for her to be bitten by a vampire with a soul  
  
Gunn: is this little bit bitten or fully drained  
  
Riley just a quick bite  
  
Giles: what does that have to do with the shanshu prophecy  
  
Riley: legend has it that the prophecy was made by an old one  
  
Spike: so if I bite her I can become human again  
  
Riley: it doesn't state which vampire it is  
  
Gunn gets a phone call from security and they tell him that illyra is heading to wards them and is being followed by Jake and some soldiers  
  
They get ready for a fight, illyra bursts in and willow has a spell ready for her hair turns white and she turns into good witch willow they start to battle it out with magic, Jake runs in and starts fighting with riley and one soldier shoots for Jake but misses and shoots riley, angel swings his sword and chops jakes head off and the soldiers run off, as willow blasts illyra with a spell and it sends her flying across the room and hits the wall and it knocks her out, angel goes over but instructs spike to bite her.  
  
Spike: what are you doing  
  
Angel: no you defeated me before which means you are the chosen vampire  
  
Spike: stop playing stupid buggers and bite her  
  
Angel: no  
  
Spike: yes you are the real hero, anybody can save the world  
  
Angel: are you sure  
  
Spike: Yes you stupid git now do it  
  
Angel moved over towards illyra and bites her neck, lights come from around her and her soul passes from with out her body, she comes to and it is Fred that wakes up. Dawn checks to see if riley is ok and he had died in the middle of the battle, angel drops to the ground and he vamps out but the fangs disappear and he turns human, Everyone walks off and Wesley comforts Fred and is pleased to see her back, angel goes towards his office and buffy walks in with him, she asks him if that he is still attracted to her and he says that he is, they start to kiss and she asks him to marry her he accepts and Lorne is outside listening.  
  
Lorne: hey congratulations people but you know you need an organizer  
  
Buffy (smiling): so angel what do you think should he be in charge of our wedding plans  
  
Angel (laughing): it would be an honour  
  
Lorne: cool ill get right onto it  
  
Buffy, Lorne and angel sit down and try and arrange who should come  
  
Lorne: were going to need brides maids and a best man so who's it gunna be  
  
Buffy: well the brides maids can be faith, dawn, willow, Kennedy, Fred and harmony  
  
Lorne: that sounds good but we need a best man from tall dark and broody  
  
Angel: ill think of someone ok  
  
Buffy and Lorne walk out talking about the dress and spike walks in, he questions angel about his wedding plans  
  
Spike: seeing your going through with it then  
  
Angel: yep  
  
spike gets up and walks out in a mood, Lorne, harmony and willow are talking  
  
Lorne (looking at willow then at harmony): hey sweetie seeing as you're the slayers best friend I need your help on the low down of the guest list, and harmony baby your going to be the person who's gotta ring them think you can handle it.  
  
Willow: I cant wait, I know some people who would like to be there  
  
Lorne: you get their numbers and harms will ring them  
  
So willow Lorne and harmony go through a big book of names and they pick through them and harmony rang them  
  
Buff walks up to Giles and asks him something  
  
Buffy: I need you to do a something for me  
  
Giles: what is it buffy  
  
Buffy: I want you to give me away to angel  
  
Giles id.. I... it would be an honour (him and buffy hug and he gets teary eyed)  
  
On the wedding day we see the vicar talking to willow and behind them is faith, Kennedy, Fred, dawn and harmony, at the back by the door we see Lorne telling people where to sit  
  
Xander(walks in): where do you sit if your with the bride  
  
Lorne: over there on the right  
  
Xander goes over to where Lorne shows him and sits down, he gets a hand on his shoulder and turns round to see who it was, xander looked up and it was oz  
  
Oz: hey long time no see  
  
Xander: hey where you been all this time man  
  
Oz: oh I've been touring the world with the dingos ate my baby  
  
A group of people walk in, it consists of willie, clem, vi, shannen, chao ahn, rona, caridad, colleen, Dominique and Andrew, and Connor after they took their seats Lorne gets excited because one of his old friends from the world wrestling federation turns up.  
  
Lorne: hurricane glad you could make it  
  
Hurricane: no problem im glad you invited me, I remember from ages ago when angel helped save me when that big demon tried to kill me, it was like err arghh with big pointy teeth what's up with dat.  
  
Lorne: yeah your sitting on the left ok  
  
Hurricane takes his seat and then angel, Wesley and gunn walked in, and walked up to the front but gunn and Wesley sit down and leave angel standing on his own. The wedding bells start to play and buffy walks in wearing a beautiful white dress with Giles on her arm and faith, willow, dawn, Fred, Kennedy and harmony walking behind her, they leave her to sit down and she stands next to angel and they stare at each other.  
  
Angel: are you ready for this  
  
Buffy: couldn't be more ready than I already am  
  
The vicar: repeat after me, I angel take buffy Anne summers, to be my wife, I will trust you and honour you,  
  
I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
  
I will love you faithfully  
  
for better and for worst,  
  
through Death as do part.  
  
Angel: I angel take buffy anne summers, to be my wife, I will trust you and honour you,  
  
I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
  
I will love you faithfully  
  
For better and for worst,  
  
through death as do part.  
  
Vicar: repeat after me I buffy anne summers take angel, to be husband, I will trust you and honour you, I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
  
I will love you faithfully  
  
for better and for worst,  
  
through death as do part.  
  
Buffy: I buffy anne summers take angel, to be my husband, I will trust you and honour you, I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
  
I will love you faithfully  
  
for better for worst,  
  
through death as do part.  
  
Vicar: if there is anybody who doesn't agree with these to people sharing their vows, speak now or forever hold their peace.  
  
The doors fly open and spike runs in with a blanket over his head, he ran up to the front and threw the blanket off and went up to angel.  
  
Spike: hey angel can't have a wedding without the best man (suddenly he has a big smile on his face and shakes hands with angel)  
  
Vicar: do you have the rings  
  
Spike: oh bugger (checks pockets, harmony walks up to spike and hands him the rings)  
  
Angel puts the ring on buffy's finger.  
  
Vicar: I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride  
  
Andrew (to dawn, he starts crying): I always get upset at weddings  
  
We are then shown heaven and jenny, Kendra, Joyce, Doyle, Tara, Anya, Cordy Amanda and the rest of the potentials that died, Darla, Drusilla and riley are all watching over them.  
  
Tara: I think every thing turned out just fine  
  
Anya (stroking a rabbit): nothing could be more perfect  
  
Joyce: I couldn't be more proud of you buffy (smiles) 


End file.
